


Trees

by dupli



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Muteness, No Dialogue, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: Villager and Steve take care of some trees.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Trees

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for not making a fic for september.. but at least the minecraft man is in smash

In the Smash Mansion, there is a small committee run by Smashers to help the mansion staff with keeping things in order. Such as organizing events, preparing future meals, and keeping the environment healthy.

The committee had found that some of the older trees that have been around since the mansion opened were becoming old and at risk of being infected with tree related diseases, so they had to be taken down and replaced.

Villager agreed to take on this task, as he is the one in charge of managing the trees and watering the flowers.

He had purchased some saplings and printed a map to pinpoint where the specific trees were at. Along with that, a new friend who works in several departments in the committee was joining him; Steve.

The two already got along super well due to their identical nature, so this task was gonna be quite fun.

As they found their first tree, Villager turned to Steve. Pointing his hand towards the tree as if he wants him to try.

The miner walks up to the tree and then starts hitting it.

To Villager’s surprise, hitting the tree made parts of it dissolve in a matter of seconds. It wasn’t long til the whole tree was down. Leaving behind some materials to pick up.

Steve then looks to Villager. Crouching and then standing back up.

Villager nods in response. Clapping for him. He then went up to the empty spot the tree was at and planted the sapling with the help of a shovel from his pocket.

They then rinsed and repeated this process til all the trees were replaced. They celebrated their hard work by enjoying some beef for dinner with cherries for dessert.

**Author's Note:**

> i never actually knew trees could get diseases until a couple of months ago


End file.
